


Rosas rosas pero no rojas.

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: Tori decide que quizás debería empezar a decorar su casa con flores.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Regalito para Mel que está de cumple (? Juraría si no lo está pues mira regalo por tu cara bonita.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS:
> 
> -En mi vida he comprado un ramo imaginemos que es una floristería mágica o algo.  
> -En mi vida he escrito de ninguno de estos dos así que perdona el OOC que sé que está

A Tori no le gustaban las flores.

No le desagradaban especialmente, no sentía un odio inhumano hacia ellas como podía sentirlo por otras cosas (la zanahoria, maldita y repugnante zanahoria con una textura desagradable cuando se la metía en la boca por obligación, casi como estar mordiendo un plástico de burbujas) pero no sentía tampoco nada positivo por ellas en conjunto.

Le gustaban las flores del jardín de casa de sus padres, las que crecían de forma esplendorosa, con colores vivos y olores dulzones que flotaban en el ambiente cuando se abrían durante los días de sol que traía la primavera. Desde su niñez recordaba haber disfrutado jugando bajo los cielos despejados, fuese con la compañía de su hermana, de Yuzuru o de su querido perro.

No le gustaban las rosas, especialmente le desagradaban las rojas, habiendo conocido durante el instituto a un individuo desagradable que disfrutaba haciéndolas aparecer de cualquier parte y en cualquier parte. Siempre rosas rojas, con espinas incluidas, no podía dar dos pasos sin encontrarse con la nariz metida dentro de una de aquellas dichosas flores.

Pero había alguien a quien sí le gustaban las flores, ya fuesen por solo decoración o por otros motivos que desconocía, sabía bien lo mucho que Eichi, su querido y admirado Eichi, disfrutaba de ellas. Había visto como sonreía cuando Wataru le presentaba una sola rosa o un ramo entero, como acercaba su nariz y aspiraba con suavidad, su expresión tornándose incluso más cálida cuando volvía la mirada hacia quien las había hecho aparecer. Una vez le había colocado una margarita detrás de la oreja, acariciando su mejilla con manos frías de las que no se quejó y un cariño que aceptó de buena gana, le había sonreído y le había parecido que estaba mirando directamente al sol. En ese momento decidió que si tenía que plantar con sus propias manos un jardín entero para que volviese a sonreír así lo haría sin problema.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio al rubio, pero aquella vez él había estado confinado en la cama de un hospital, con maquinaria y tubos a su alrededor e incluso si se esforzaba por transmitir serenidad, nunca le había visto tan débil y por primera vez verdaderamente temió que fuese a acabar allí sus días. Por suerte, en un lo que le pareció demasiado tiempo, se anunció la salida del rubio del hospital, estaba bien, no iba a morir, y solo saber eso fue suficiente para quitarse un peso de encima, casi llorando del alivio.

Para celebrar lo que se podía considerar un milagro (aunque él prefería alabar lo fuerte que era Eichi, cualquier cosa que sirviese para inflar el ego de su héroe) podría haber comprado algo grande y ostentoso, ese era el estilo en sus regalos después de todo, pero por recomendación de varias fuentes terminó por decidirse a comprar un bonito ramo de flores, pudiendo imaginar lo contento que iba a ponerse incluso antes de decidir el tamaño.

 

Insistiendo en ir por su cuenta, había conseguido un mapa ilegible hasta una floristería recomendada por Yuzuru a la que jamás llegó, terminando en un local desconocido pero que parecía vender flores. Tal vez fue el cartel en el que se leía floristería, las macetas llenas en el exterior o las bolsitas con semillas las que le dieron esa idea.

La pequeña tienda, debajo de un edificio de pisos, estaba impecable y llena hasta los topes de, sorpresa, flores, algunas bien conocidas y otras de colores vistosos e incluso entremezclados que no había visto en su vida. Poco se interesó en echarles más de un vistazo cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el muchacho tras el mostrador que, nada más verle, le dedicó una sonrisa que podría competir con la del mismo Eichi, suficiente para que tuviese que carraspear, notando su garganta secarse bajo su mirada.

-B-Bienvenido -Saluda con voz suave y edulcorada, tan adorable como él. Tal vez no sería muy buena para hacerse escuchar, pero tampoco le pareció importante.

A Tori le gustan mucho las cosas bonitas, incluso las cara bonitas, y hay que ser tonto para decir que no te gustan. Es por eso que le gusta la cara de este chico, con rasgos afeminados y ojos grandes de tono violeta, todo enmarcado por largos mechones de cabello azul cielo. Esa descripción encaja demasiado con la de Wataru, pero prefiere ignorar ese pensamiento y centrarse en lo importante, asentir con la cabeza como si no le estuviese dando importancia antes de ponerse a mirar las flores, mirando por el rabillo del ojo si le está mirando, ¡Es un privilegio poder hacerlo después de todo!...Y no lo está haciendo. No puede evitar sentirse un poco ofendido.

De nuevo se aclara la garganta al dirigirse al mostrador, llamando la atención del dependiente que de repente centra toda su atención en él, justo como le gusta.

-Quería un ramo, uno grande -Anuncia, aunque parece que el muchacho (en la placa de su delantal pone Hajime, supone que es su nombre) necesita más información que esa para poder hacerlo- Rosas, ¡Pero no rojas! Que sean rosas.

Tras oír su orden, un suave “ahora mismo” sale de los labios de Hajime que sale de detrás del mostrador y comienza a sacar más y más rosas de la misma tonalidad pastel, demasiado claras para ser de la misma que su pelo pero perfectas para ser por completo distintas a las flores de Wataru. Cuando colecta suficientes las lleva a una mesa algo apartada y comienza a juntarlas con cuidado, llamando la atención de Tori que no puede evitar acercarse para ver como sus finos dedos se mueven de la manera correcta para no pincharse con ninguna espina y no dañar las flores. Es un experto, pero está seguro de que él también podría hacerlo.

-Um...¿De qué color quiere la cinta?

Tori no quiere admitirse que estaba demasiado distraído mirándole trabajar así que no lo hace.

-Violeta

Tampoco quiere admitirse que se ha perdido cuando le ha mirado a los ojos y solo ha podido decir el color de estos, ni como ha sentido sus rodillas derretirse bajo su peso ante su sonrisa, así que tampoco lo hace.

Con maestría, envuelve las flores con un papel opaco blanco y hace un precioso lazo con una cinta demasiado clara para ser justo del mismo que sus ojos, pero que seguro que a Eichi le gusta igualmente. Eso es lo importante, se recuerda mientras paga, sintiendo mariposas cuando su mano roza la del chico mono y las mejillas del otro se tiñen con un ligero rubor.

-Vuelva pronto.

Le despide con una sonrisa y Tori decide que quizás debería empezar a decorar su casa con flores.


End file.
